


We Need The Sun To Break

by MaryTheMiddle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheMiddle/pseuds/MaryTheMiddle
Summary: “There is something I need to tell you”, Kara says, determined.Lena then looks at her for the first time. She looks at her, no expression in her green eyes. She just stares at her, appearing emotionless, for about 20 seconds and the she downs her whole drink at once.“Get out of my house, Supergirl.”, she says with a cold, calm voice.And then she leaves the living room, heading to the balcony door and opening it. Kara doesn’t move. She stands there shocked.“I’m pretty sure that with your superhearing you heard me loud and clear, Supergirl. Get out of my house. And feel free to use your usual Supergirl entrance”, she says, pointing at the balcony.ORLex tells Lena about Kara's true identity. Lena is devastated. Will Kara find the way to apologize to her and explain her reasons? Will Lena let her do that? Can they overcome all the obstacles and find love in each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to comment. xo

Lena woke up the morning after the game night, feeling exhausted. Thank God it was Saturday and she didn’t need to go to L corp, since she had already taken care of all the paperwork for Monday’s meeting with the investors.

She could barely move her body to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. Looking herself in the bathroom mirror she barely recognises herself.

”Stupid fool!” she says loudly to herself.

“How could you possibly believe that you, a Luthor of all people, would be worthy of Supergirl’s trust? Of KARA’s trust...” .

She started sobbing, sitting slowly at the bathroom floor, her head on her knees. Last night was a test to her nerves. All she was thinking, after her “beloved” brother threw her the bomb of Supergirl’s identity, was to confront Kara, her best friend of three years for God’s sake. To yell at her, to ask her why she did this to her, why she betrayed her trust, like every other single person in her life had done before. But instead of doing that, instead of confronting Kara about her secret, she did what she knew best. The Luthor recipe for all the inconvenient feelings. She closed her feelings into tiny little boxes and placed them in the corner of her mind. Just temporarily, just so she can manage to go to the game night at J’onn’s house, to meet him, Alex, Nia, Brainy and Kelly. And Kara of course. Her “family”. The people she learned to feel secure around, to be herself, to let herself be loved.

“Oh, what a fool I made of myself… They all must laugh their asses off with my stupidity”.

Anyway, Lena wanted to be there for the game night, wanted to face Kara. To observe once more, clearly this time, the face she had got used to look, but never truly saw. The voice she so regularly had heard, but never really listened. Kara’s face, Kara’s voice. Supergirl’s face. Supergirl’s voice. Oh, there is no doubt, Lex was right about one thing: Denial is a powerful thing. Of course the thought of Kara being the red-caped superhero of National City, had crossed her mind, several times since they first met. But as their friendship grew, she kept pushing it away from her mind. She wanted Kara to be just Kara. Wanted Kara to be who she says she is. An adorable, awkward, clumsy and, by all means, gorgeous reporter, who simply liked potstickers and Lena for Lena, and not for the “Luthor” that she wasn’t.

She needed Kara. She was her safe place, her happy place, her yellow sun. But Kara spent the whole night playing stupid board game with the rest of the team, not even bothering to at last tell her, tell her so called best friend, who she really was. She was acting, again, after all that Lena had been put through the last days, with Lex’s escape and death.

Kara let her down, again and again and again. She wasn’t worthy of the truth, there is no doubt about that. Kara only used her to keep an eye on the least known - but nevertheless bad - Luthor.


	2. Chapter 2

”That’s enough self pity for one morning”, she told herself while standing up, walking back into her bedroom. 

She closed the curtains of the room, so that no sun gets in. She couldn’t face the brightness of the sun. The contrast it made with her dark mood, only made her more depressed than she already was. She moved to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. She took the biggest mug she found in front of her and poured herseld some black coffee. 

“How do you even drink this thing? It tastes like hell!”, Kara would have said if she saw her drinking this poisonous liquid.

“No. No Kara. Not now, not ever.”, Lena thinks. At that moment, she heard her cell phone ringing on the kitchen counter. She didn’t have to look at the caller’s id to know who it was. It’s Kara’s ringtone. Arabian Nights, from the Aladdin OST. They watched it together one evening after work, curled on Kara’s amazing couch, eating Chinese take out. 

She liked that movie. But what she liked the most, was the look in Kara’s eyes. She looked carefree and at some point she looked...misty-eyed. She just wanted at that moment to hold Kara and protect her from the whole world if needed. She knew that she was in love with Kara, she wasn’t that fool to think that what they had was purely friendship. No, with Kara everything was different. She wanted to feel Kara, to hug her, kiss her and get herself lost in her arms, no holding back. Anyway, she lets the phone ringing, not going to pick it up. She didn’t want to talk to her. She didn’t want Kara to listen to her. She just wanted to disappear, to leave all the pain behind. 

Kara insists and calls her again 2 minutes later. Lena holds the phone, watches the smilling Kara on the screen, and presses decline call. Immediately she recieves an sms from Kara. “Hey, I just wanted to check up on u. Are u all right? Please pick up the phone, I am worried :( “ Kara writes her. 

Lena doesn’t respond. She just watches the text, remembering how many times in the past she had caught herself smiling like an idiot at her phone screen, reading at a random message Kara would have send her! But now, all she wants is to break the fucking phone. Kara sends her another message. 

“I’m sorry if I am bothering you from some work or anything. I just wanted to ask you… I mean I want to invite you for brunch if you’d like. There is something I want to talk to you about. It’s kind of a big deal… Please...” 

Lena shuts her phone off, immediately after reading the message. She feels… angry. She feels so infuriated.

“NOW you want to talk to me? Ha! No, no Kara. I am not your puppet. I am not the fool you want me to be. Why did you have to make me fall in love with you only to betray me? Why?”, she shouts. 

She suspects Kara wants to do THE talk with her. Lena gave her all the chances in the world yesterday. But Kara kept playing games! She went in her room, lying in her bed, crying her heart out. She wanted a drink but it was too early for that. And she hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning, when everything appeared to be normal. 

Half an hour later, she heard a knock on her penthouse door. It was persistent. Only two people had direct access to her front door, Marcel the doorman and… Kara. Of course she would come by to check on Lena. Lena wanted to pretend that she wasn’t home but she knew that Marcel would have already told Kara that Lena is inside. And yeah, there is this other thing. Kara would know that Lena is inside, because she is… Supergirl. Lena stood up and went to the front door. She didn’t bother to look who it was, because she knew. She opened the door without sparing a look on Kara. She went back inside, grab a glass and the bottle of Scotch (to hell with the early time, she needs a drink) and sat on the living room couch, waiting to see what would Kara do.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara reluctantly approached her at 2 meters distance and stopped.

“Have I done anything to upset you, Lena?”, she asked.

Lena doesn’t take her eyes of her glass of scotch. .

“Why, Kara, do you feel guilty about anything?” She laughs bitterly.

Kara frowns and lowers her head, looking at her feet. She doesn’t know how to react to Lena’s walls that have apparently gone high up. She doesn’t know how to approach her. The fact that she has come to tell Lena the truth, isn’t helping at all. 

Lena doesn’t seem to be in a position to truly listen to Kara’s confession, to deal with such a revelation. But Lena needs to know. 

No, Kara is the one who NEEDS to let Lena know her whole self, who she really is. Only that way, only if Lena knew both Kara Zor El Danvers AND Supergirl, only if Lena accepted her as a whole, only then could Kara tell her the other secret. The secret she kept to herself and only herself, since the day she first me Lena. That beautiful day, when she and Kal El went to her office to interview her. Kara was immediately mesmerized by Lena. Her eyes, her beauty, her whole dynamic was out of this world. And Kara knew exactly what “out of this world” meant. 

 

“I hope this is not the last time I see you”, Lena told her before Kara left her office. In that exact moment, Kara knew that she didn’t want to spent even one day of her life, without seeing those green eyes. She had fallen for Lena. And when Supergirl falls, she falls hard. 

 

Kara used to feel torn between two : There were so many times that Kara wanted to tell Lena that she is in love with her, that she is the most important person in her life. But she couldn’t do that because the chances were that Lena wouldn’t feel the same way and she would have ruined their friendship. And she better have Lena as a friend than not have her at all in her life. 

But even when she worked the courage to talk to her about her feelings, there was another thing the held her back. Lena doesn’t know that she is Supergirl. She doesn’t know that Kara lied to her for about 3 years, since she met her. And if she told her she was Supergirl, how on Earth 1 would she manage to tell her that she loves her? 

Lena would feel betrayed, she would never believe that she had feeling for her. But now is the time. She promised herself that when the whole mess with Lex is over, she would tell Lena the truth. The whole truth. And let whatever may happen next, just happen. 

She couldn’t hold those secrets anymore. She wants all of Lena, but to have that, she must show Lena all of Kara. Even if that means that she will lose her forever. You cannot leave in fear. She of all people and aliens knew that. She is going to tell Lena that she is Supergirl and the she is in love with her, no matter what. Alex may have stopped her last night from telling her, in order to let Lena have one calm night, but nothing is stopping her now. 

 

Lena has to know that she is her yellow sun. That she is Supergirl’s yellow sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara woke up that morning thinking of ways to invite Lena over, in order to talk to her. Lena not answering her phone, got her worried. It wasn’t like Lena to not answer her phone on a Saturday morning to Kara’s calling. 

Saturday was their day. They would have breakfast or brunch together and then lock themselves in one of their house for movies or Netflix binge watching, along with tons of take out. It was their day. 

So Kara texted her, to check if everything was ok. Again, Lena doesn’t respond. Kara’s heart beats fast, worried about what may have happened to Lena.  She was alright last night. She seemed alright. 

Kara concentrates to Lena’s heartbeat. Relieved by what she heard, Lena’s steady heartbeat beating from her penthouse, Kara dresses up, and decides to go to Lena’s apartment. Since Lena wasn’t in an immediate danger and since she was not working at L Corp, there was only one possible explanation. She was mad at Kara for some reason. Kara needed to find out what is wrong with Lena and of course to tell her all that she had planned to tell her, at last. 

 

What she wasn’t expecting was Lena’s not at all welcoming attitude when she opened the door. She look exhausted, black circles around her beautiful puffy eyes… 

“Oh Rao, Lena, what happened to you?” she thought to herself but didn’t say out loud, too scared to move around Lena when she looked like this. 

She gathers the courage to approach her at the couch and ask her if she did something to upset her. She didn’t know what else to say.

Lena’s response “Why, Kara, do you feel guilty about anything?” and her laugh, her sad, angry, bitter laugh, felt like Kryptonite in her veins. 

She wanted to fly away at that exact moment, to fly to the outer space until Lena is calm again. 

“Lena, I… Uhm… I want us to talk… I mean… Obviously you are mad at me for something… I don’t know what I did to upset to but...”, Kara takes a deep breath and tries to collect her thoughts.

“There is something I need to tell you”, she says, determined. 

Lena then looks at her for the first time. She looks at her, no expression in her green eyes. She just stares at her, appearing emotionless, for about 20 seconds and the she downs her whole drink at once. 

“Get out of my house, Supergirl.”, she says with a cold, calm voice. 

And then she leaves the living room, heading to the balcony door and opening it. 

Kara doesn’t move. She stands there shocked. 

“I’m pretty sure that with your superhearing you heard me loud and clear, Supergirl. Get out of my house. And feel free to use your usual Supergirl entrance”, she says, pointing at the balcony. 

Kara feels defeated. How could this have happened? How on Earth does Lena know? This is the worst possible scenario of how this conversation could go. Not only Lena knows that she is Supergirl, but also she feels betrayed and furious that Kara was not the one to trust her with her secret. 

Kara doesn’t know what to do. Lena wants her to leave. No explanation. Just to disappear. Kara wants to explain, wants to open up to Lena but she is scared. Scared of the look of absolute nothingness in Lena’s eyes when she turned her eyes at her. “No, no, no, Rao, I cannot lose Lena, please...”, she thought to herself. 

Lena kept standing by the balcony door, waiting for Kara to take off. Kara reluctantly move towards her. 

“Lena, please let me...”, she starts, reaching her hand to touch Lena’s arm. 

That was the wrong move, apparently, because at that simple move from Kara, Lena breaks down. 

“Get the fuck out of my house Kara. Or Supergirl. Or whatever the fuck your real name is. GET OUT. I don’t want you near me, do you hear me? Leave me alone”, she shouts and tears keep falling from her eyes. 

Kara wanted to die at that very moment. She was the reason the Lena was in such pain. She did this to her and she hated herself for that. She passed through the balcony door, ready to leave Lena alone, as she asked. Before she left, she turned her back and looked at Lena, who was still standing next to the door. 

“I am leaving Lena, just because you asked me to leave and not because I want to. I have so many things to tell you but I understand that you don't want to see me or listen to me right now. I am so sorry, Lena. Please believe just one thing, just this one thing. I will wait for as long as it takes for you to be ready to listen to me, to let me explain and apologize. But even if you never want to see me again, even if you never forgive me, please remember that, wherever you may be, wherever I may be, I will always love you.  Always.”, she says, trying to hide the sob in her voice, tears falling from her eyes. 

And with that, she flies away, not bothering to change into her Supergirl suit. 

And Lena just watches her leave, with shocked eyes. 

And then she collapses right there on the floor, crying loudly, until she cannot take it anymore and she finally falls asleep on the floor...


	5. Chapter 5

Three months have passed since the day Kara and Lena last met at Lena’s house. Three long, awful months. Lena throw herself to work, trying to distract herself. There were nights that she didn’t even bother to go home. She slept on her uncomfortable couch at her office. What was the point to go there? That was not a home to her. Kara was her home and Kara is not here anymore. She lost her.

 

Jess was worried about her boss. She had never seen her so sad, so concentrated to work, so… lifeless. She felt like she had to do something for Lena, but she didn’t know what to do. All she knew, is that whatever is going on with Lena, it has to do with Kara Danvers. She was the reason of Lena’s smile, and Lena’s smile disappeared at the same time that Kara Danvers stopped coming at L Corp.

 

During the last three months, Kara Danvers does not exist. Like, literaly, Kara disappears. She takes a long time off work, pretending that she is sick. No one sees her again, except for her sister, Alex. Kara only goes around as Supergirl, mechanically doing her superheroing, but she, Kara, doesn’t live. Because Kara Danvers feels responsible for hurting Lena, for losing her.

 

Lena hasn’t reach out, and Kara knows better than try to impose herself to Lena. She has done enough harm. So she wakes up, she goes to the DEO, fly around to help people in need all day and all night long, and then, late in the night she goes to her apartment, for a three-hour sleep. And then she wakes up and repeats the same process. Because that is her life these paste 3 months. A repetitive process. And her house is not a home anymore. Lena was her home and Lena is not here anymore. She lost her.

 

Alex is worried sick about her sister. She tries to talk to her, but Kara wouldn’t stay for a conversation regarding her Kara Danvers self. She tried to drag her to game nights with their friends, to sister night, she even asked Elisa to talk to her, but Kara is denying to open up to anyone. All Alex knows is, that the last time she saw, really saw, her sister being well, is at the game night, right before Kara decided to tell Lena the truth about herself. It was not that hard for Alex to put two and two together. Kara’s talk with Lena went bad and now Kara is devastated that she lost her best friend and the love of her life. Yeah, of course Alex knew that Kara is in love  with Lena. Only a blind woman wouldn’t see the way Kara looked at Lena like she hang the stars and the moon up in the sky.

 

Alex tries to contact with Lena, but she cannot reach her. Neither can Nia, Brainy, J’onn or Kelly.

 

Lena never responds to their calls or messages and she has instructed Jess to not let anyone of them enter her office. Lena Luthor exists only as the CEO of L Corp.

  



	6. Chapter 6

It is a Saturday morning, and Lena is at the office. She watches the news on the plasma tv opposite of her desk while sending a couple of e-mails to the Board Members about some work matters. 

And then her whole world stops. She watches at the TV while Supergirl is being shut outside a bank, by five robbers that seem to carry guns loaded with Kryptonite. Kara is being shot, one, two, three, four, five times, in the chest. 

“Get out of there”, Lena screams at Kara from her office, talking to the TV in front of her. 

She is dying seeing Kara being hurt. She doesn’t know what to do. Kara is hurt with Kryptonite. She is going to lose Kara… Lena runs out of her office, not knowing exactly where she is heading. She reaches her driver at the entrance of L Corp. 

“Harry, please, take me to the DEO as fast you can. Drive.”, she ordered, panic evident in her voice. 

She  reaches at her phone and calls Alex. She doesn’t pick up. 

“Oh my God, Kara, please don’t die on me, please, please, please don’t leave me” she cries. 

She finally reaches the DEO. She meets Brainy while he is heading inside. 

“What are you doing here, Lena?” he asks her. 

“Where is she? I want to see her. Take me to her. Please Brainy, take me to Kara.”, and she collapses in his arms, sobbing. 

“I will get you inside, but I cannot promise you that you will see her, Lena. I ‘m sorry… Come on”. 

He walks with her, holding her by her arm, getting inside the DEO. There, they find a crying Alex. As soon as Alex sees Lena, she yells at her.

“What the hell are you doing here? Who let you in? Go away now.”. 

“Please Alex, I just… I want to know if she is ok. Please...”, Lena begs her. 

“Oh, now you care. Unbelievable. Where were you during the last three months that my sister is struggling to even survive the day? So you saw some kryptonite bullets hit her and suddenly you are worried? Where were you when my sister waited right above the phone for it to ring and to be you, telling her that you want to talk to her? Go to hell you and your fake worry. My sister doesn’t need your pity. She is going to be fine. She is...She will... be ok… She is strong and...”, Alex cannot stop the tears from her eyes. 

She collapses to the floor, crying loudly. Lena approaches her and reaches her hand to touch Alex’s arm. She squeezes it gently. 

“I know that I have lost every right to ask about her, and I have lost the privilege to be your friend but please Alex, take me to her. Please…” 

Alex gives in and orders Brainy to take Lena to the room where Kara is. When Lena reaches the room, she sees what she wishes she had never seen.  Kara, lying almost lifeless in a bed, wires all around her, connected to various medical equipment, looking pale and almost dead. The beeping sound of the machine is slow. Almost beeping, like Kara’s heart. 

“I am sorry Lena”, Brainy says. “There isn’t much we can do now. Only wait for a miracle to happen”. 

Lena is devastated. Why, why did she have to be so selfish and stubborn? Why didn’t she let Kara explain to her whatever she felt she should explain? Why didn’t she forgive her? All that Kara ever did was to protect Lena, to save her life time and time again. Now Lena may never get the chance to tell Kara that she forgives her. And that she loves her more than her own life. 

“You selfish Luthor, you lost her and it’s all your fault”, Lena said loudly and began crying again.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

One month passed and Kara hasn’t got any better. She is still in a coma. The kryptonite bullets contained enough substance to kill her, and her body doesn't seem to be able to get rid of all of it. 

Lena passes by the DEO every evening after L Corp and stays by Kara’s side all night. She leaves in the mornings, going to her lab at L Corp, trying to find a way to cure Kara. 

Finally, one afternoon, she runs to Alex at the DEO. 

“Alex, I got it. Please take me to her.” 

Alex of course has her full trust on Lena and her abilities. She feels hopeful, after many many days of despair. She runs along with Lena and Brainy at Kara’s medical room. Alex hurries and injects Kara with the substance Lena had created. And then Alex, Lena and Brainy stood there waiting for the response Kara’s body would have to it. 

Fifteen minutes later, Kara’s vitals seem better. The beeping tone of the machine connected to Kara’s heart is faster, loud and clear. They look at each other with pained anticipation. 

“It is working”, Brainy says excited. “According to my calculations, there is a 99,9 % that Kara will be fine in approximately 1 hour, starting now”. 

Alex look at Lena with relief. Lena cannot hold back her tears. Tears of happiness that Kara will be alive and well. Alex hugs her and Lena lets her and feels relieved. After a few seconds Lena runs from the room where they all were. She is picking up her purse, ready to leave the DEO. 

“Lena, wait.Where are you going? Please stay, she is gonna be able to talk to us soon”, Alex runs behind her. 

“No Alex, I am leaving. I am not worthy of Kara. I need to leave her alone.”, Lena says, her voice just above a whisper. 

“What are you talking about Lena? Of course you are worthy of her. You saved her life! Please forgive me for what I told you the other day, I didn’t mean to outburst like that on you. Kara loves you and you two finally need to talk things through”. 

“No Alex, you don’t understand. I am an awful person. Kara is the most loving, forgiving person I know. Her heart is so big. And I, a pity Luthor, holding up to my damned name, I made her pain. I didn’t even give her the chance to explain. It was me who betrayed my best friend, not her. It was me.” 

“Lena, listen to me please, I know there is a lot you need talk about with Kara, I mean not only about her secret identity but also… other things… feelings. Please, forgive me if I am overstepping here, but you know what I mean, right? You two love each other, you are IN love with each other and don’t even try to convince me otherwise. You need to talk to her. Don’t leave her again.”. 

Lena looks at Alex, a frown  on her face. 

“I don’t know about Kara’s feelings, Alex, because I never let her talk to me about feelings. I just threw her out of my life. I do not deal well with feelings Alex… And this… thing that I do whenever I cannot deal with feelings, I don’t want to have Kara face it. Tell her that I wish her  the best and to take care of herself, please. Goodbye Alex”. 

“I am not telling her anything Lena. If you want to tell something to Kara, get your ass in there and wait for her to get well so you can tell her yourself. For fuck’s sake Lena. If you want to go, ok, just leave. But don’t you dare saying goodbye to me. It’s her you have to say goodbye to.”, Alex yells at her and walks away.

Lena gets in the car and tells her driver to get her to her penthouse. When she arrives, she calls Jess and gave her orders about running the company until Lena hires a new CEO for L Corp brunch in National City. She then packs her suitcase, and within an hour she is at the airport, inside her private jet.

She is leaving National City and Kara, forever. She is toxic to Kara. Supergirl doesn’t need her. Lena will learn how to survive without her, how to live with her remorses for losing Kara due to her selfishness.

She watches outside the airplane window while it takes off, thinking about movie nights at Kara’s, inside Kara’s arms, sleeping with her head at the crook of Kara’s neck. Her safe place.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

She arrives in Bern, Switzerland, and goes straight to her family mansion there.

She always loved that city, since she was a little girl and the Luthors spent their summer there. Bern has a lovable UNESCO listed old town tucked into a long meander of the River Aare. A lot of the old core is from the 15th century and is laced with several kilometres of arcades covering stylish shops and eateries. Bern was also Albert Einstein’s home town for the first decade of the 20th century. The Historical Museum has a riveting exhibition about his time at the patent office in the city, and you can visit the apartment he shared with his wife and son. Lena was inspired by him and at an early age decided to follow his steps into science. So, it was natural for her to want to return to the place she felt good and inspired as a child. To try to reconnect with her broken self.

She emptied her suitcase and went to the kitchen. Her homekeeper, had filled her fridge and had cleaned the place before her arrival.

It was late in the evening when she finally sat at the porch behind  the mansion, looking ahead at the beautiful calm lake, with a glass of red wine in hand.

“Kara would love it here”, she thought.

Directly she tried to shook that thought from her head.

She decided she should call it a night, after a while. It was an emotionally exhausting day and the trip to Europe had got her really tired. She slept in her bed in Bern that night, dreaming of Kara’s steady heart beat and Kara’s hugs. Those strong, loving hugs…! Lena would give anything for that hug...

Two weeks passed with Lena in Bern. It’s almost winter and the weather is really cold. It’s raining for two straight days. Lena is working from home early in the morning, trying to distract herself from overthinking. She misses Kara. God, how she misses her! She cannot forgive herself for ruining their relationship… After a little while, she cannot take it anymore. She reaches for her phone to call her. To talk to her, or to just listen to her voice, she doesn’t know which she wants more. She opens her cell phone at Kara’s contact, looks at Kara’s smiling photo, but hesitates to call.

“No, you are the one who decided to let her be happy, Lena. Don’t mess with her life anymore.” And she throws the phone at the couch, walking outside the house for a walk to clear her head.

That same night, it continues to rain. Lena is sat at her couch, with a blanket covering her up to the chin, watching a Disney movie on Netflix. Disney always reminds her of Kara.

“How on Earth have you never seen a Disney movie Lena?”, Kara had asked her with an exasperated look, one noon at her office.

And from that time on, Kara made a purpose of teaching Lena all of Disney best-ofs.

Later that night, at about 11.30 pm, while outside is still raining heavily, she hears a knock on her big balcony  door. She worries. No one should be there at this time, with this rain.

She stands up, carefully walking towards the door, asking who it is. She doesn’t get a response. She approaches the glass window which is by the door and then she sees her. It’s Supergirl, standing outside her balcony door, soaked to the bone by the rain, looking at her with a determined yet soft look on her face.

Lena opens the door and watches Kara with awe. She cannot wrap her mind with the thought that Kara, Supergirl, is actually there, in front of her.

“Hey...”, Kara says softly.

“Hi...”, Lena manages to whisper.

“May I come in please?”, Kara carefully asks.

“Yeah, sorry, come inside, don’t stand in the rain”.

They both go inside, and Lena closes the door.

“Is it ok if I change my clothes? They are soaked and I am afraid I will ruin your carpet”, Kara asked shyly.

“Yes... yes of course. I will bring you some of my clothes to change.”, Lena automatically replies without thinking it at all. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to say to Kara.

As she walks to her bedroom to find a change of clothes for her, her mind spins with a million thoughts. What is Kara doing here? Why did Lena let her in? What on earth is Lena going to do with Kara in the same room? She left National City for a very specific reason, and now that reason is standing soaked in her living room. In Bern. At the other side of the globe.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Lena grabs a pair of warm Pjs and holds them to Kara. Kara takes them, looking deep into Lena’s eyes, as soon as their fingers meet while Kara is taking the clothes from Lena’s hands.

For a long second, all that exists is Lena and Kara, alone, in the center of the universe, looking at each other's eyes, looking at each other's soul.

“Thank you”, Kara says quietly. “May I use your bathroom to change?”

“Yes, of course, go ahead. It’s upstairs, to your left.”, Lena responds.

Kara nods and starts walking towards the stairs.

“Are you… Uhm… Do you want something to eat, maybe?”, Lena asks her, hesitantly.

“Oh...No, thank you. I am not here for dinner Lena”, Kara says calmly. “Maybe… Maybe later?”, she continues.

“Sure.”, Lena says.

As long as Kara takes a shower and changes upstairs, Lena is freaking out downstairs. What on Earth is she doing with Kara in her bathroom? How on earth the mess their relationship is, has come to the point where Kara is taking a shower at her house and Lena is asking her if she wants to eat dinner, like nothing has ever happened between them? A whole disaster has come between them, yet there she is, waiting for Kara to join her at the couch, with her  blanket ready to warm Kara and herself together.

After a few minutes, Kara comes downstairs and walks towards Lena. She doesn’t sit near her. She just paces around the living room, obviously trying to find the right words to say what she came all the way here to say to Lena. Lena, is dying from the anticipation of Kara’s words.

Instead of waiting to hear them, she interrupts Kara’s thoughts.

“I am going to pour myself a glass of wine. Do you want one?”, Lena asks while walking to the kitchen.

“No thanks. Alcohol cannot affect me. Remember? Because, you know, I am Supergirl and stuff like that…”, Kara tries to joke.

Lena doesn’t respond. She returns from the kitchen with her glass of wine in hand.

“So, Kara...”, Lena starts while turning her back at her, walking and standing in front of the window, facing outside, afraid that if she looks directly at Kara, she is going to break.

And then Kara suddenly snaps. She just snaps, while watching Lena’s back.

“YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT, Lena. NEVER AGAIN.”, she shouts at her.

Lena turns her body to fully face Kara, surprised by her outburst. She had never seen Kara Danvers angry. She has her signature frown on her eyebrows and her eyes look angry and pained... She looks like she is holding back tears.

“What…?”, Lena manages to mumble.

“I said, you don’t get to do that to me ever again. To turn your back on me when I need to talk to you. To leave me alone, trying to punish myself for not having the courage to talk to you sooner, at a time when you wouldn’t have turned your back on me.”, Kara says, more calm this time.

“I came at your home that day to explain myself. To tell you my two biggest secrets. Secrets that I kept from you, not because I didn’t trust you, but for the exact opposite reason. But you obviously already knew. Let me guess. It was Lex, wasn’t it?" she asks.

"Anyway.", she continues, not waiting for an answer. "It doesn’t matter. I came to you that day to confess, to apologize, to talk to you and you didn’t even let me have the chance to even start talking. You ordered me to leave your house and then you never spoke to me again. And I was left alone, talking in my head and out loud about how that conversation would have gone, if you had let me talk it all out that day. And trust me, it was a torture, talking to myself or talking to a picture of you, apologizing to a photograph, Lena. A photograph for Rao’s sake! And hating myself for hurting you. And punishing Kara Danvers for losing you… You know, I wanted Kara Danvers to disappear from the face of Earth, because she wan't human enough to avoid losing her best friend. She had to be Supergirl and for that reason she lied to you. Kara Danvers should have confined at her best friend, but she didn't. She was weak. I was weak... And after all that, I woke up from a long coma and I am informed that it was you who saved my life, it was you who stayed by my side every night for about a month, and suddenly, when you finally made it, when you made sure I would be ok, you do not wait to see me, you do not wish to talk to me, you just move to the other side of the globe, just to be away from me. And again, I layed there at my medical bed at the DEO, talking to myself in an imaginary conversation with you, thanking you for saving me and asking for another chance of forgiveness. And being angry at you for leaving me behind once again. For deciding for the both of us. So... no, you are not allowed to do this to me anymore. You are not alone, Lena. We are together. You don't get to make decisions that affect the both of us, alone. You keep pushing me away, but I am right here, Lena. I am right by your side since the first day I met you and I will always be there, even from far away if you don't want me near you. When are you going to understand and believe that? When are you going to stop blaming yourself for everything?”, she finishes, softly, looking directly into Lena's eyes.

All the while Kara is talking, Lena is looking at her, with tears ready to fall from her eyes, unable to look away from Kara. Lena gets it. She hurt Kara with her behavior. That’s why Lena left National City in the first place. Because she keeps ruining everything she touches.

So, Lena is just standing there, waiting for Kara to say everything she has to say, so that this will be all over. So that she can be alone again, in her misery. That’s what Lena thinks, anyway. She believes Kara is there to get those words out of her system, and Lena is going to offer her that. It’s the least she can do for Kara. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the happy ending. :)

“Lena, I am Supergirl. I didn’t tell you when we first met, because it was a secret identity for a reason. I don’t just tell people. Then, when we started getting to know each other and growing closer, I didn’t tell you because I wanted to protect you from Supergirl’s enemies. You were in enough danger by yourself, due to your family. I didn’t want you to get any harm. Every person who knows my secret has, at some point, come face to face with death threatening situations. Later, when we became best friends, I didn’t want to tell you. Yeah, it was for selfish reasons. I loved how you saw me as plain Kara Danvers, the mild-mannered reporter, the simple girl you wanted to spend your precious free time with. You didn’t see me as Supergirl, the invulnerable alien that has no needs but only serves the needs of others. Don’t get me wrong, I love helping people, it’s what I want to do with the powers that the yellow sun of Earth is giving me. But I was not born like that. With powers I mean. Back in Krypton, I was just a simple girl. I longed to have that simplicity here on Earth but everybody who knew who I really was, saw me as what I can do, and not as who I truly am. I had decided to tell you everything as soon as Lex would be behind bars. That’s why I came to your house that morning. So let me, introduce myself to you properly, Lena.”

And with that, Kara approaches Lena, who is now openly crying, and she reaches her hand for Lena to take it.

Lena thinks about it and she takes Kara soft hand. Kara then gently shakes Lena’s hand.

“I am Kara Zor El Danvers. I am from Krypton. Adopted daughter of Elisa and Jeremiah, adopted sister of Alex, hopefully still best friend of Lena Luthor. Nice to meet you.”, Kara softly says, looking directly into Lena’s eyes.

“Nice to meet you too, Kara Zor El Danvers.”, Lena says, smiling softly at Kara’s manners.

“There is nothing I want more right now, than to give you a hug, Lena.”, Kara then says, never leaving Lena’s hand.

“But before I do that, there is another secret I have kept from you, Lee...”, Kara says shyly, her cheeks flushing red.

“No, Kara, stop.”, Lena interrupts her.

“Why…? Lena I need to...”, Kara tries to say.

“It’s not fair to you Kara. You keep saying that you kept things hidden from me and that it is your fault that our friendship was broken, but it’s not true. Not entirely, at least. I have been keeping a secret from you as well, a secret I always thought that would ruin our friendship. So, since you started with yours, it’s only fair if I follow your lead and share mine”, Lena says, gathering all her courage to go on.

Kara listens at her carefully, not knowing where this conversation is heading.

“Lena, you can tell me everything… And after you tell me what you want , I am going to tell you why I am really here, because I cannot bear this secret anymore. Please, go on.”, Kara told her, fidgeting with her hands awkwardly.  

“I am not good with words, when it comes to feelings Kara. You know that… I wanted to tell you as soon as I realised what it was...But I just couldn’t. I thought, I still think, that you might hate me or want nothing to do with me...It’s ...” Lena is struggling to find the right words.

“Lena, whatever it is...”

“I… Kara… I am really… Oh to hell with words. Let me just show you what I mean, please. And please, please don’t hate me for what I am about to do to us...”, Lena says, her voice dropping an octave.

Kara swallows heavily, looking at Lena.

“Ok.”, Kara manages to say.

Lena approaches closer until they are only a few inches between them. Kara could feel Lena’s breath on her chin and she cannot stop looking at Lena’s lips. They always look so soft, so kissable. She is not imagining it. Lena is leaning slowly towards her, her eyes always on Kara’s lips. Kara is frozen at her place, looking at Lena’s lips getting closer, and she prayed that Lena wouldn’t stop whatever she was doing.

Finally, Lena kisses her. It was brief, soft but firm. It felt like a small explosion. Lena tried to pull back, afraid that her kiss was not welcome by Kara. But Kara doesn’t let her. She pulls her closer, by her waist, and kisses her. The kiss is different this time. It’s passionate, conveying all the love those two have for each other for all those years, speaking without words the “I forgive you”, “I love you”, “please stay”, that both of them wanted to say to one another. The kiss feels like fireworks in heaven!

Kara deepens the kiss and Lena lets a moan from the feeling of Kara kissing her like that. They keep kissing for what felt like an hour, and then Lena breaks the kiss, without leaving Kara’s arms.

“In case this wasn’t clear enough, I am  totally, completely and utterly in love with you, Kara Zor El Danvers.”

Kara looks at her lovingly, her hands drawing smooth patterns on Lena’s back.

“And I am crazy in love with you, Lena Kieran Luthor. I love you. You are my strength, my yellow sun. I feel that I can conquer the world with one hand, as long as you are holding the other”, she says earnestly.

Lena is blinking away the tears, smiling lovingly at Kara.

“That was beyond cheesy, Kara!”, Lena teases without being able to hold her smile.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?”, Kara asks playfully.

“Yes, I love you anyway, you dork!”,

“I am your dork”, Kara says grinning.

“My dork! And I am yours, darling!”.

“Promise me you are never leaving me again, that we will always face things together, please”, Kara tells her, her thumb caressing Lena's cheek gently.

“I promise. Always.”, Lena answers.

And then Kara kisses her again and gives her a big, tight hug. One of those hugs that have the magic power to mend all of Lena’s broken pieces into a beautiful masterpiece. Kara’s masterpiece.

They sleep together that night, for the first time, making love to each other all night long. The morning finds them sleeping, Lena on top of Kara, her head on the crook of Kara’s neck, their feet intertwined.

And the sun outside of the window is shining bright, celebrating Kara and Lena’s love and their newfound happiness. And Lena, for the first time ever since she was a little girl, believes that she deserves to be happy. With Kara. Together they could conquer the world!

 

  



End file.
